What drugs can do
by x-Karoline-x
Summary: At 14 and 15 Sam and Phil are close friends in a boarding school. However actons have consequences and one of theres had a serious one. What was it and whos too blame?
1. Guilt

Gazing into the fire her heart felt like stone. Slowly with a numb pale hand she undid her ponytail sending the blonde streaks cascading down her back to rest at her waist. With a shake of her head the soft strands covered her face, hiding the tears staining her skin. It was early in the morning, only half 2 but she hadn't even hit the bed. The noise of laughing and shouting voices had slowly faded out around 11 and her freinds had long since stopped trying to get her frozen figure upstairs. Ferociously wiping the tears that had only just fallen Samantha blinked. Her grey eyes were red rimmed and the eyelids were heavy but every muscle in her body was fighting to keep them open. It was going to be a long day.

She was sitting in the year nine common room. Kept warm by the fire it was still comfortable even though it missed the bubble and noise from day. Dressed still in her jeans and top Sam shivered. The flames flickered seeming to reach into her soul but although the fire and the room were warm she herself felt like ice. As another tear fell Sam let her hands fall limp in her lap, giving up on brushing them away. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

"Sam?" The voice whispered,

Turning she registered the figure standing behind her for the first time.

"You been here all night?"

Nodding she turned back to the fire. Not caring that he sat next to her.

"It's hard I know,"

"What the hell do you know?" she whispered

"Come off it Sam, we were both there, not just you,"

"I could have done more,"

Shaking his head he removed his jacket and draped it around her.

"No you couldn't,"

"Phil, it was my fault, don't pretend otherwise,"

"You were the one trying to persuade us not to go. We pressured _you_ into it."

She shook her head once more,

"Now she's..." Sam broke down into sobs.

"Come here," slipping his arms around her Phil held the sobbing girl.

Allthough he was a year older than Sam they had been close since her first day when he had first mocked her. They spent almost every day together, mutual friends haning on. At that moment though it felt like they were the only ones who existed. Silence was surrounding them except Sam's soft sobs and Phil felt wieghed down with guilt.He hadn't known Sam was there, he'd just been unable to sleep after the...

Her sobs died out as Sam drifted into a troubled sleep and gently Phil layed her down. He stared at her sleeping, tear stained face for a long time and was glad of one thing, it hadn't been her.


	2. The crime

_"Come on!" Phil dragged at Sam's arm._

_"Where are we going?" she frowned_

_" Just follow Damion," _

_Sam rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder to check Jayni, Keziah and Jo were following. Arm in arm they were. _

_"Hurry up," Damion turned marching back to grab Jayni and pull her quicker,"_

_"God, keep your hair on Babe, you don't have enough to spare," she teased._

_Joining Sam, Keziah and Jo exchanged a look,_

_"So where's lover boy taking us?" Jo asked_

_"Lover boy?" Sam laughed, "Me and Phil? No way!!"_

_"Charming," Phl raised an eyebrow._

_Damion and Jayni came to a stop as they reached a stream. Settleing down on the logs surrounding Phil pulled Sam onto his lap. Everone turned to stare at Damion intently. Proudly he pulled out a bag of white powder._

_"Best quality coke," he grinned._

_"Are you mental?" Jo asked_

_"If your to chicken go little baby,"_

_"Fine," Jo got up, followed closely by Keziah,_

_"You gonna stay?" Keziah frowned at Sam,_

_Beginning to stand up Sam shook her head but Phil pulled at her,_

_"Stay," he said._

_"Drugs, aren't cool,"_

_"Yeh they are, right babe?" Damion turned to Jayni who nodded, "You chicken too? Ahh ickle baby Sam too scared too take drugs. Run back to mommi diddums this is grown up stuff,"_

_Defiantly Sam sat down. Keziah and Jo walked off shaking their heads._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Move," Damion pushed at Sam hurredly,_

_"No," She pushed back dragging to reach the limp body on the floor, "You can't leave her, Phil tell him,"_

_"She's not breathing," Phil said_

_"Move now, i've called an ambulance, move or we'll all be done,"_

_"Leave her," Phil snapped, "We have to stay,"_

_"You be an idot," Damion was too strong for Sam as he dragged her off, "But don't grass us up,"_

_Phil wanted to follow and retrieve Sam but he knew he couldn't leave Jayni. He had too get her breathing. He watched the two fade into the distance knowing they'd go back too school. Pulling his hood over his head he began CPR though he'd never done it before. Suddenly the sound of sirens filled the air. Seeing the ambulance and the paremedics Phil ran off._


	3. Another crime?

_"How could you leave her? Your girlfriend?" Sam screamed at Damion,_

_"You stupid girl, we'll all get arrested,"_

_"And you should be!!! You got the drugs. You gave them too us. You. It should be you who's not breathing!"_

_Damion pushed Sam to the ground standing one foot either side of her he lent in,_

_"And you took the drugs , willingly, same as her," he hissed,_

_She had never liked Damion. He was arrogant and always in trouble. But he was Phil's mate and Jayni's boyfriend, she had to keep a pretence. Until now. Sam spat. Hitting square in the eyes. With one dirty hand Damion grabbed her arm, wiping the sip of his face with her sleeve, hitting her across the face with his other._

_He was close now. Inches away from her face and Sam squirmed to get away but he sat down, straddeling her so she couldn't move,_

_"Damion!" She cried, "I'll scream,"_

_"Go on then," He leered beginning to rip at her top, "scream,"_

_Sam couldn't._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam woke up hurredly. She was breathing fast. Damion's leering face still staring down at her. Phil's now sleeping body pressed against her and shaking she lay back down. Burrowing into his chest. It wasn't close enough. Waking Phil yawned. One hand absent mindedly brushed her hair., the other wrapped around her.

"Alright?" he whispered

"Phil, there's something you should know,"

"What?" He sat up searching her face.

"Damion..." She was unable to go on.

"He didn't come back to school,"

"Will the police be after him?"

"When they link him,"

"And us?"

"I won't let them link you Sam, i'll say i forced you,"

She shook her head, pulling Phil down and resting her forehead against his warm skin,

"Don't leave me," she yawned once more falling asleep.

Although puzzled it didn't take Phil long to follow suite.


	4. Confession

That morning the 'big event' was hot gossip. All over school. Sam and hil ket their heads down. Sitting next to Phil quietly at the breakfast table Sam smiled at Keziah. In return she recieved the evils. Jo too was blanking Sam. It fet awful. But she deserved it, hard as it was too take.

"Don't let it bother you," Phil said taking her toast from her plate and biting it.

Half smiling Sam pulled it from his mouth.

"How can you not care?" she asked

"I do, but life goes on,"

"Hers doesn't"

"Shes not dead Sam,"

"NO SHES BRAIN DAMAGED," Sam yelled it.

Phil stayed silent,

"And what about my life?" she whispered

"I told you i'll say..."

"I won't let you say that and i don't mean that anyway,"

"What then?"

"Damion..."

"Damion what?"

"He raped me,"


End file.
